Unjust: Wizards Among Us
by tehepicwinner
Summary: In this alternate universe, Dumbledore kills Grindelwald and establishes a Wizard National Socialist State. Will anyone be able to stop the fuhrer of the new reich?
1. Chapter 1: A New Fuhrer

"Professor!" Harry shouted to Dumbledore. "You don't want to do this!"

"Shut the fuck up Harry!" retorted Dumbledore. Dumbledore held a gun against Grindelwald's head. Dumbledore continued, "This bastard killed my sister."

Grindelwald said, "You don't have the guts to shoot me, Albus."

Dumbledore, in reply, pressed the barrel harder into Grindelwald's forehead. Grindelwald would soon learn the consequences of his goading. Dumbledore, with spit flying out of his mouth, shouted, "Son of a bitch, eat lead!"

"No!"

But Harry's protests were in vain. Dumbledore pulled the trigger, and Harry could do naught but watch as blood splattered across the wall. Facing the bloody smears, Dumbledore simply laughed. His laugh echoed down the street and across the forest for what seemed an eternity. For some, the aftermath would haunt them for the rest of their lives.

All horror in the wizarding world would stem from this terrible scene. A single gunshot, but millions of lives.

A week later, Dumbledore was inside the ministry of magic. He held an AK-47 and pounded on the door to Fudge's office. Fudge opened the door, and before he could express his shock Dumbledore shot him in the head.

The entirety of the ministry staff turned to face Dumbledore. Aiming his AK-47 at the ceiling, Dumbledore coldly told the crowd, "From now on, I shall lead this nation. I am your fuhrer, and this is now the Wizard National Socialist State. All who defy me shall die, and all who stand on my side shall be rewarded for their loyalty."

At this, most of the staff took out their wands and started shooting Dumbledore.

"Stupefy!"

"Stupefy!"

"Crucio!"

"Expelliarmus!"

However, Dumbledore was wearing body armour, so the spells did not affect him. The building was tearing apart from the magical carnage. Dumbledore unleashed the entirety of his drum mag against the staff, all helpless against the merciless onslaught of lead.

Soon after the battle, the Magic Army arrived on the scene. With their assault wands, they were trained to crush all threats. Unfortunately…

Snape and Hagrid apparated behind Dumbledore. Snape held an M82 sniper rifle, and Hagrid held an M249 machine gun. Both of them wore body armour. Dumbledore ordered, "Shoot up those communists!"

"For the reich!" Snape and Hagrid chanted in unison as all three of them fired upon the Magic Army. The battle was incredibly one-sided, for the Magic Army could not meet the strength of the three. It did not take long for Dumbledore to declare his victory.

Dumbledore, facing the remaining magic staff, said, "Write in the Daily Prophet that I am now fuhrer. We will begin drafting a new constitution. I already have the initial rules that I want in place." He tossed a wad of paper to Umbridge. She opened it and read,

"1. The use of magic must gain permission from the state.

2\. The only legal forms of education are the ones that Albus Dumbledore recognizes.

3\. The Wizard National Socialist State must be governed solely by Albus Dumbledore."

Snape and Hagrid, carefully watching the crowd, aimed their guns at the magic staff. "Well?" Dumbledore sternly spoke, "Get started."


	2. Chapter 2: HP v Fuhrer - Dawn of Justice

Dumbledore stood in the dining hall. Swastikas hung down from the ceiling, and the lieutenants Snape, Hagrid, and Lupin surrounded him. Dumbledore said to the students, "Under my fascist rule, anti-muggle studies have been introduced as a mandatory course. I have ordered Professor Rubeus Hagrid to teach this magnificent course."

After speaking, he began clapping. Of course, all students followed course, except for one group that initially fell beneath the fascist eyes of the fuhrer. The group was Harry Potter and his friends, who recently formed an insurgency against Dumbledore and his Wizard National Socialist state. Harry, realizing that the opportunity was just right, took out an M16 and unloaded the 30-round magazine into Lupin's chest.

"AHHHHHHH!" the students screamed as they ran out of the dining hall. After only a few seconds, there was only Harry, his friends, the fuhrer, the fascist soldiers, and Lupin's corpse. Little did they know that the carnage was going to become much worse. The teams split off and faced each other in pairs. Hermione fought against Snape, Ron against Hagrid, and Harry went off against the fuhrer himself.

Hermione took out a baseball bat and started bashing Snape's head. However, Snape was quite strong, so he jumped from the headmaster's podium, did a 360, and then no-scoped Hermione with his M82. Hermione used a shield charm, allowing her to survive. She then conjured a handgun and shot Snape in the throat. Snape realized quite quickly that he was about to die, so he took out a knife and threw it at Hermione. The knife lodged itself in her face, so she died quite quickly as well.

"NUUUUU!" Ron cried upon seeing Hermione die. Ron held his wand in a death grip, while Hagrid held an M249 in one hand and a shield in the other. Unlike Hermione, Ron sucked at fighting so Hagrid immediately pumped him full of lead and Ron died too.

The tides of the battle were turning against the insurgency! Fortunately, the cavalry had arrived. Insurgents Sirius, Dobby, and McGonagall entered the dining hall just in time to provide support for Harry. Unfortunately, backup for the fascists were hot on their heels. Moody and Lockhart were carrying STG's and were ready to shoot up some insurgents.

Dumbledore, upon seeing the insurgency's backup, took out his AK-47 and shot Dobby, killing him instantly. Just as the fuhrer was about to bring his fascist justice to Harry, Sirius acted as a meat shield and blocked all of the bullets. This killed Sirius relatively quickly. Dumbledore ran out of ammo at this point, so he had to dig through the podium to find more guns to shoot with. This bought Harry and McGonagall some much-needed time.

Harry faced Hagrid. He said, "I thought you were my friend, Hagrid! How could you betray us? How could you join the Wizard National Socialist State, you fucking magicless piece of shit?!"

Hagrid was furious. He shouted back, "Son of a bitch! Don't you realize that the fuhrer will make our nation great again? Your attempts to kill him make you a terrorist!"

The two were done talking, for it was time for killing. Harry took out a revolver, then conjured some armour piercing ammo. As Hagrid charged Harry with his shield, Harry loaded the armour piercing ammo into his revolver. Hagrid was about to bash Harry's skull in with the shield when Harry shot his revolver. The armour piercing round went through the shield and into Hagrid's brain.

Meanwhile, McGonagall was fighting against Moody and Lockhart. McGonagall was carrying a katana, so she applied her weapon to Moody's stomach. While Moody was dying, Lockhart shot McGonagall. However, McGonagall was deceptively strong for her age, so as she was falling down she conjured a grenade, pulled the pin, and threw it at Lockhart. The blast annihilated all three of their bodies.

Finally, it was time for Harry and Dumbledore to face off in an epic confrontation. They did not have to exchange words, for they both knew that diplomacy was impossible. Dumbledore found an Intervention in the podium and carefully aimed it at Harry's face.

"Die motherfucker!" Dumbledore shouted as he pulled the trigger.

"Avada Kedavra!" Harry spoke, wand aimed directly at Dumbledore.

The projectiles moved right through each other, each killing their respective targets instantly. The battle was over, and the fuhrer's Wizard National Socialist regime ended with it. More stories would be told, for the story of _Unjust: Wizards Among Us_ , unlike the battle, had yet to meet its conclusion.

What will happen next?!


	3. Chapter 3: Who Killed Captain Neville?

Many years after the battle in the last chapter, Draco used his bullshit Time Turner to retcon it. Now the battles can resume without breaking internal logic.

The insurgency was hiding inside the Burrow, discussing their next move. Harry suggested, "We should build get some technicals and rush the Ministry of Magic."

Hermione replied, "According to my hypothesis, that will result in us getting killed by Dumbledore's New Army. The best course of action is to wait."

Neville drank too much Coke, so he excused himself to take a piss. The discussion continued on for about half an hour, but Neville had yet to reappear. Hermione told her beta-toy, "Go fetch Neville from the bathroom."

Ron answered, "k lul." Like a Chihuahua in heat, Ron rushed to the bathroom and smashed a hole through the door. However…

There was not Neville, but his corpse! "WTF!" Ron wtf'd as he wondered wtf was going on. The other insurgency members arrived on the scene, each of them anxious and shocked.

Harry shouted, "Ron, I knew you were a traitorous bitch!" Harry aimed his legendary M16 at Ron and shot him in the head.

Ginny said, "But Harry, look at the bathroom window. There is a bullet hole in it, so couldn't that mean a sniper from outside killed Neville?"

Upon hearing that, Harry quietly said, "Whoops. Guess we should take care of Ron's body and find Neville's killer now." Harry picked up Ron's corpse and threw it out the window. It was time for the insurgency to begin a new adventure! They decided to play Monopoly until Neville's killer showed up again.

However, Dean was not happy with the rest of the insurgency. Unlike the others, Dean wanted to get something done right away. He took a karambit from the weapons locker and pursued his own path to avenge Neville. Dean walked through the plains, through the forests, and over the mountains until he finally arrived at Xenophilius Lovegood's house. Dean threw a grenade at the door, causing Lovegood to come out.

Lovegood asked, "Whatever are you doing at my home?"

Dean replied, "I was wondering if you knew anything about Neville's murderer."

Lovegood shook his head. "No, but I will help you if you fight me and learn a lesson about your weakness!" Upon finishing his exclamation, Lovegood tore off his shirt, revealing his massively muscular body.

Dean mumbled, "Oh shit." Nonetheless, Dean knew that he had to try his best for the sake of his deceased friend. The two charged at each other. Dean went for the stab with his karambit, but Lovegood was extremely fast and punched Dean in the face, sending him flying a good twenty feet.

Lovegood said, "It is fine to admit your weakness. If you refuse, my help will not be the only thing you will lose." Lovegood reached into his pocket and pulled out the Elder Wand. Pointing the Elder Wand at Dean, he cried to the heavens, "Avada Kedavra!" The green bolt narrowly missed Dean. Even though he missed, Lovegood was not done yet. He shot out a second, and then a third, but still Dean evaded death. Lovegood said, "Come on, we both tire of this meaningless brawl. Surrender already and I will give you my help."

However, Dean had a secret weapon of his own: The power of friendship. This friendship gave Dean a strength that not even the Elder Wand could best. Dean took out a revolver and shot Lovegood in the stomach.

"AUGH!" Lovegood screamed. "What the fuck?!" The bullet was quite large, so Lovegood bled to death very quickly. Dean approached the corpse of his opponent and searched for the help he was supposed to receive. He gave up, but not before stealing Lovegood's wallet.

Meanwhile, back at the Burrow, the insurgency's game of Monopoly was coming to a close. Harry asked, "Hermione, how are you so good at this game?"

For a few moments, Hermione was silent. Then, Hermione reached for her face, and revealed it as a mask! It turns out, as *Hermione* soon said, "I am not Hermione, I am…

LOCKHART!"


	4. Chapter 4: The Root of All Evil

Because Lockhart was stupid enough to reveal himself, the insurgency promptly kicked him to death. They searched his corpse, and sure enough, they found a sniper rifle inside his pocket.

Harry said, "Well, that's that. Let's keep playing Monopoly." Ginny dragged Lockhart's corpse to the bathroom and threw him out the window, so they could once again play Monopoly in a clean environment.

Meanwhile, Dean was continuing his adventure across the wilderness in search of Neville's killer. Little did he know that the final challenge was awaiting him. Suddenly, the Earth cracked open. A massive crater that was the size of the meteor that killed the dinosaurs appeared before Dean. A coffin with a swastika on it rose from the depths, rising until it was finally floating a meter above the ground. A cloaked figure jumped out of the coffin. Dean could not quite recognize who the figure was, although he could make out their pale skin and thin body. The figure questioningly looked at Dean before it introduced itself.

"A long time ago," it began, "I was slain and lost the reich that I worked so hard to build. Then, I tried to kill a baby but somehow failed. My name is…"

The figure tore off its cloak, and revealed its true form.

"…Voldolf! I, Voldemort, in order to defeat Harry Potter and reclaim my reich, have combined my body with the corpse of Hitler. I am power INCARNATE!"

Voldolf reached into his pocket and pulled out a magnificent wand. The wand was gold with several steel spikes protruding out of the core, and there were machine guns and rocket launchers attached at the end. The wand also had a scope and a silencer, with a grenade belt and bandolier wrapped around the former two. Dean had no lines to say, because everyone knows that the action is more important than speech.

Dean and Voldolf jumped at each other! Laser beams flew everywhere because they look awesome, and Dean was screaming like a super saiyan, and his hair glowed a magnificent gold. They collided midair, with each of their fists connecting with their opponent's face. Dean was seriously injured, suffering from a broken skull and multiple fractured rips. However, the power of friendship still remained. Dean loaded white phosphorus rounds into his revolver and shot Voldolf between the eyes.

The white phosphorus sprayed everywhere, the chemical burning through Voldolf's face and into his brain. Dean was skilled enough to know that the wound was not lethal. Indeed, it was not, for Voldolf was an incredibly strong fighter. Voldolf drew his wand and said, "Sectumsempra!"

Dean deftly parried the spell using his karambit knife. The bleeding was starting to block Dean's vision, but the battle was not over yet. Dean drew his own wand, then said, "Avada Kedavra!" A green bolt flew straight at Voldolf and hit him square in the chest. Unfortunately, not even the spell of death could kill the essence of evil itself.

Dean screamed some more. He grew giant wings that were the same colour as his skin, which the author happened to forget as of October 19, 2017. Dean is probably black though, right?

Anyway, Dean and Voldolf flew straight up in the air. Ireland happened to be testing nuclear missiles at the time, so they launched a nuke at the location of their battle. The explosion immediately burnt Dean's wings off. Dean cried, "What the fuck?! I refuse to lose after I've come so far!"

Voldolf conjured a fighter jet and did a barrel roll. He shot a barrage of nuclear missiles at Dean, with the resulting explosions razing all life in a continental radius. However, Dean barely held onto life. Dean, from his days as a Hearthstone mage, used his experience to aim a pyroblast at Voldolf. The giant flame tore the fighter jet in half, so Voldolf used his ejector seat. Voldolf aimed his trajectory and punched Dean in the face. The force of the blow sent Dean flying into the centre of the Earth, out the other side, and into the Sun. This time, Dean was unmistakably dead.

Voldolf used a first aid kit on his horribly melted face to heal it, and then he marched in the rough direction of Hogwarts. He quietly and ominously laughed, "Mwahaha…"

What will happen next?!


	5. Chapter 5: The Enemy of My Enemy

Dumbledore looked out the window of the Reichstag and said, "Oh shit." Voldolf was driving his Tiger tank past the building. It was apparent that Voldolf was heading in the direction of the Burrow, which was good for the regime. However, it was also apparent that Voldolf, after eliminating the insurgency, would seek to reclaim his reich and overthrow Dumbledore. That would be an unacceptable outcome, so Dumbledore realized what he had to do.

The fuhrer took out his Huawei and texted Harry Potter. "dude voldolf is back"

Harry soon texted back, "orly so wat"

"he will kick ur ass then mine we gotta team"

"fine"

Dumbledore told Snape, "Get the entirety of our forces ready to intercept Voldolf! Anyone who refuses to fight must be shot." He then turned to Hagrid and said, "Go to the Burrow and speak with the insurgency. We must make sure of their plans and coordinate." The lieutenants left the office to carry out Dumbledore's orders.

Meanwhile, in the Burrow, the insurgency was carrying out an experiment. Harry said, "We will attempt to make clones of me and create super soldiers."

Ginny replied, "But Harry, that sounds completely implausible and will surely result in disaster in the long run."

Harry slapped Ginny and shouted, "Shut up bitch! All of you, get the cloning machines ready!"

Hermione, Ginny, and Cedric (who happened to appear out of thin air) went into Ron's bedroom and flipped the power switches on what seemed like three metal porta-pottys. Harry soon arrived in the room with an empty bottle of Everclear, just in time to see the magnificence of his creations.

The first porta-potty opened up, and a cyborg version of Harry stepped out. It said, "My name is Model H Botter, and my prime directive is to kill fascists."

The second porta-potty opened up a moment later, with a vampiric clone inside. It spoke, "I am Eddy Potter, and I am straight!"

Finally, the third porta-potty revealed an American Harry wielding a rifle. He said, "I'm Larry Potter, and I'm ready to shoot up some commies and Nazis!"

Soon after, the insurgency heard a monstrous knocking on the door. Harry peered through the keyhole and saw Hagrid. He whispered to the others, "Shit, the regime is here. Quick, get the clones to kill this magicless fat fuck."

The clones got to doing what Harry asked. First, Botter punched through the door and hit Hagrid right on the nose bridge. Then, Eddy did that super-speedy vampire thing like in True Blood and knocked Hagrid onto the ground. Larry aimed his rifle at Hagrid and shot him several times. However, Hagrid was not dead yet. He pulled himself off the ground and cried, "Fuck you! I came to cooperate under the orders of our righteous fuhrer, but it seems like that plan has changed. Prepare to eat fascist dick you communist pieces of shit!" Hagrid's eyes glowed red, and he took out a golden wand with a knife at the end. Hagrid shot flames out of his eyes and torched the Burrow.

Larry shouted, "How dare you call me a communist!" Larry took out an axe and chopped Hagrid's head. Hagrid replied by stabbing him in the stomach, then doing a kung fu matrix kick. Botter's arms turned into laser cannons, firing a salvo directly at the fat fascist. Hagrid turned his attention to Botter. After shrugging off the laser blasts, Hagrid screamed a horrifying sound. His eyes glowed even brighter, his skin went pitch black, and he grew demon wings. Hagrid grabbed Botter, flew up, and then did Superman's move in Injustice where he slams his opponent back to the Earth. The sheer force of the drop tore Botter in half and dismantled all essence of his robotic life.

Unfortunately for Hagrid, he happened to lose track of the third clone. Eddy took out a laptop and controlled an AC-130 that Harry had the insurgency build a week earlier. The 105mm cannon blasted Hagrid and sent him flying. Hagrid flew across the world, did a full loop, and then smashed through the Burrow. However, Hagrid's demonic fascist soul would not be extinguished so easily. Hagrid also did that super speedy vampire thing and shone a solar lamp onto Eddy. Eddy said, "Nooooooooo…" as his vampiric body melted away.

All three clones had been killed. Harry, seeing this, aimed the Burrow's window-mounted machine gun and shot Hagrid in the head, ending the battle.

"Now," Harry said, "we take on the root of all evil himself: Voldolf!"

WHAT INCREDIBLE DEVELOPMENTS! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?!


End file.
